


bill's sonnet to a dying dipper pines

by imwhatthekidscalltrash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, i couldn't sleep so i wrote this, i feel bad now, its not even good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwhatthekidscalltrash/pseuds/imwhatthekidscalltrash
Summary: in which bill stays with dipper, until the very end.he begs him to stay. dipper says no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> because everyone talks about young billdip, but considering that bill's immortal, what would happen when dip got old?

he was my star and now he's dying out  
i told him, say yes and forget about time  
he said no, that's what life is all about  
burn brighter, i beg you, dipper pines

he wore shriveled hands and a foggy mind  
unlike years ago when he had his youth  
i begged him, stay with me, forget time  
"my love, i am too small to stay with you."

so he turned down my immortality  
and i watched him age with humanity  
but where has my lover gone now? 

my lover has returned to the soil because of time  
and to that i say, as an immortal undying  
dipper pines, i will love you til the day i die

**Author's Note:**

> idk man its 3:42 am and i was in the mood for feels 
> 
> ♡follow my writing blog, i take prompts! hxlena-writes.tumblr.com♡


End file.
